


Welcome to L'manburg, Bitch!!

by MiralyeTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catboo supremacist lol, Dream isn't an asshole, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hydrophobic Ranboo, I thought about what he looks like Nude, I'm not gay tho, M/M, Mellohi, Minor Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, My First AO3 Post, New Kid Ranboo, Phantom Hybrid Wilbur, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Romance, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo can sing, Ranboo doesn't know his other half, Ranboo has a deep voice, Ranboo is Foster Kid, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), School, Technoblade more like Technosoft, The author is a Ranboo Supremist, Tommyinnit is a racoon, Tubbo loves Ranboo, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiralyeTea/pseuds/MiralyeTea
Summary: *Racooninnit added 6'6 to L'manburg*Racooninnit: RANBOO MAH FRIEND WELCOME TO HELL6'6: ...*6'6 has left the chat*
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Weston Koury, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur/Jared
Comments: 78
Kudos: 856





	1. Welcome to L'manburg, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Fanfic on Ao3 so give me some criticism, But not to much I'm sensitive.  
> I also made this to get out of my comfort zone and actually put my work out there. I've made so many drafts on Wattpad omfg.

_**l'manburg** _

_7:34pm Wed_

Racooninnit: GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

_*Orphan Slayer is online*_

Orphan Slayer: What Tommy.

_*Toob is Online*_

Toob: HIIII TOMMY!!!!!!!!

Racooninnit: TUBBBBBOO MAH FRIEND, MAH PAL, GUESS WHAT

Orphan Slayer: Just ignore me I guess.

_*Orphan Slayer is offline*_

Toob: WHAT WHAT?

Racooninnit: I MADE A NEW PAL, HIS NAME IS RANBOOB, HE'S SUPPPPPEERRR SHORT LIKE REALLLLLY SHORT LIKE TOTALLY NOT TALLER THAN ME AND 6'6 NO WAY, PFFT

Toob: Oh you met Ranboob?

Racooninnit: WAIT YOU KNOW THEM?

Toob: Ye we sit together in Chem hes rlly nice

_*Papa Bird is Online*_

Papa Bird: Oh hello Tommy, You should add your friend.

_*SpeedRunner, HottBoi, Strawberry, and 6 more are online*_

SpeedRunner: Tommy managed to get a new friend?

Fuck Jared: That's surprising he's always yelling, did you chase them down until they broke?

Racooninnit: HOW FUCKIN' DARE YOU I'M NICE PERSON TO TALK TO YOU FUCK WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN'T GET FRIENDS WITHOUT CHASING THEM DOWN HUH?

Eggboi: Language!

Strawberry: Let's just add them already so I can go back to watching Dora.

Racooninnit: OK

_*Racooninnit added 6'6 to L'manburg*_

Racooninnit: RANBOO MAH FRIEND WELCOME TO HELL

6'6: ...

_*6'6 has left the chat*_

Orphan Slayer: Wish I could do that.

HottBoi: LOL HE DIPPED 

_*Racooninnit added 6'6 to L'manburg*_

Racooninnit: THERE'S NO ESCAPED RANBOOB

6'6: Tommy why must you do this to me, and it's Ranboo.

Toob: HI RANBOOB!

6'6: Oh, hi Tubbo!

Toob: WELCOME TO DA GROUPCHAT BUDDY :)

Strawberry: Hello!

Papa Bird: 'ello mate!

Orphan Slayer: Hullo.

6'6: Oh god who are these people. I've been thrown into a social situation with no escape, the only thing to do now is cry.

SpeedRunner: RANBOO I HAVE A QUESTION

6'6: Shoot

SpeedRunner: How good are you at Pvp?

Goggles: Don't Pvp the kid already Dream. He just joined.

SpeedRunner: Fine.

Fuck Jared: RANBOO DO YOU KNOW A PERSON NAMED JARED THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE OF WHICH I KNOW?! IT'S FOR A FRIEND!

6'6: Umm, No i don't think so..?

Fuck Jared: GODDAMNIT THAT BITCH IS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE I CAN FEEL IT!

6'6: Alrighty then..

Orphan Slayer: Hey kid you wouldn't happen to be an orphan would you?

6'6: ..Depends, are you a mentally unstable adult with trust issues? Because if so I might answer.

Orphan Slayer: ...If I say yes, does that mean your an Orphan?

6'6: No, that just means I'm not answering.

Orphan Slayer: ..I like 'em.

**_*L'manburg*_ **

_*Quack is online*_

Quack: Technosoft.

_*Quack is offline*_


	2. Ranboo mah beloved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Tubbo and Ranboo being adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an upload schedule so bare with me for a few days until I figure everything out! :)

Yesterday was so weird, he talked more with "L'manburg" they were weird but oddly inviting, Ranboo liked them a lot, he hopes they accept him too. 

Getting up Ranboo sighs as he sees it's raining outside, he'd have to walk through the rain to get to school, this sucked and the worst part is that he promised Tommy that he'd be early so they could talk more, but it seems like the gods have a different idea.

Instead of just staring out the window he decides if he wants to be there fast he'd have to hurry, running to the side of his room he hurries and opens his closet and get clothes out, all he really had were fancy clothes and he didn't really feel like getting anything good wet so he went with the least fancy outfit he had, which was a simple white button up shirt and a black sweater vest, quickly grabbing his phone he runs downstairs of his current caretakers home.

"I'm leaving for school now!" Ranboo yells as he quickly runs to the door putting on his shoes, going to open the door before he is stopped by his caretaker, Terra.

"Ranboo it's raining outside, and your leaving without a umbrella." She states as she walks in with a black umbrella, handing him the umbrella as he silently mumbles a 'thank you' as he opens the umbrella before he goes outside, "Make sure you eat your breakfast! I didn't study what Enderman eat for days for you to let it go to waste mister!" She yells as he hurries and walks down the street, closing the door afterwards.

Ranboo cared deeply for Terra, he had been staying with her for a while now, about 2 years. He'd think of her as a sister from another dimension, since technically they are from different dimensions, you see Terra was a human, but she was raised by hybrids, Terra herself was adopted but she didn't have a problem with it, she loved anyone and everyone, She had found Ranboo one day in the rain huddled up and crying, the water burned him, but it didn't kill him, it only made him feel like he was dying.

She had never judged Ranboo for anything, not even his memory lost. She didn't question when he got confused to where he was or how he got there, she just calmed him down and told him.

Sighing happily at the thought he hums softly, until he hears his name being called by a certain little ram.

"RANBOOOOO MAH BELOVED!" Tubbo cried out running to catch up with Ranboo and hiding under his umbrella, "I forgot my umbrella at home and I was rushing out because I thought I was going to be late, and I didn't wanna be late because then we won't get much time to talk and I love talking to you and I when you listen, see like right now your listen to me blabber on about whatever." Tubbo rushes out as he catches his breath, which only makes Ranboo laugh.

"Well luckily for you we're going to be early, I already checked the time today, by the time we get there it should be 8 something." Ranboo calmly states as he looks at Tubbo, whose face changes from admiration to anger. 

"What?! Tommy texted me like a few minutes ago." He then pulls out his phone checking the messaging before reading it out; "TUBBO WAKE UP!" "YOUR GONNA BE LATE" "I'M GONNA CRY IF YOUR LATE!" After he finishes that Ranboo then starts laughing as Tubbo pouts, Tubbo then looking up at then grabbing his arm and shaking him, though only slightly, Tubbo knows he's and Enderman and can get hurt by rain, so he shakes him just enough so the umbrella doesn't move off them. "Don't laugh at me Ranboob!"

"Ok ok! I'm sorry..Tubbo.. my dear.." He apologizes but before he can finish he's laughing again, but this time Tubbo is also laughing along.

As they arrive to the school they immediately see Tommy with someone whos tall and lanky, of course this person was not as tall as Ranboo, it was rare you can find someone whos taller than an Enderman. This person looks in distress as Tommy laughs at them, They look close.

"HEY TOMMY! WILBUR!" Tubbo shouts gaining a couple of stares but only for a split seconds, Tommy and Wilbur both turn to look at them as Tubbo waves at then walking up.

"Oh hey Tubbo, whose this?" Wilbur looks at Ranboo with a questionable gaze before looking at Tubbo.

"This is Ranboo, Ranboo this is Wilbur, his name is 'Fuck Jared' in the groupchat" He finishes looking up at Ranboo who takes a few seconds to remember, and as if a lightbulb was above his head he immediately goes 'oh'.

The group talks for a little while mostly about random things, then the bells goes off which means they need to split up, sadly Ranboo had a class alone on the other side of the school which means he'll have to walk alone there.

Waving his new friends off he turns around heading to his class, he has Math first so he's somewhat lucky he doesn't have to do it later in the day. As he's walking he bumps into someone almost falling back but is caught by someone, as he shakes off the slight aftershock of almost falling, he looks, technically down, at the very stylish person in front of them with pink hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Ranboo quickly apologizes, bowing slightly only stopping when he realizes. 

"It's fine, just watch where your going next time." The man says, his voice as monotoned as Ranboo's which only slightly surprised him, Ranboo then looking at the mysterious clock that hung in the hallway, no one really knew where the clock came from but everyone thanks the mysterious god that placed it there, but now is not the time to fawn over the clock, He's gonna be late for class if he keeps standing there.

"GAH! I REALLY NEED TO GO TO CLASS OH SHOOT, OH SHOOT!" Ranboo panics mumbling 'Oh shoot' over and over again, before speeding off into his supposed class.

"What a weird kid." The pinked haired badass, slightly smiles making him look soft, but the smile fades and he sighs annoyed before mumbling to himself, 'Shut up chat, I'm not Technosoft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify they go to a Highschool-College Type school, so don't be confused when they run into one of the adults there. I'm not that Lazy to just make the adults teachers, plus that's hella boring. Gotta add some spice into my first public fanfic.
> 
> How are you cutie? Are you eating well? Make sure to drink water! Ily!! :)


	3. Don't you just hate Nightmares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE TY GUYS FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS ILY ILY YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME CRY.
> 
> Other than that, slight trigger warning.
> 
> Tw// Reoccurring nightmares, almost panic attacks, and slight derealization.
> 
> Sorry, but I'm sure people love a little angst and drama :)

**_l'manburg_ **

_3:42am_

_*Fuck Jared is now online*_

Fuck Jared: Tommys back on his bullshit again

_*Es hora de comer is now online*_

Es hora de comer: ffs its 3am whats he doin' now?

Fuck Jared: He's playing 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton, y'know the one that goes "MaKINg mY waY DOwnTOwN"

_*Papa Bear is now online*_

Papa Bear: Why are you guys awake?

Fuck Jared: idfk what Tommy's doin but he's playing the same song over and over again for the past 40 minutes.

_*Toob is now online*_

Toob: Why?

Fuck Jared: IDK HE JUST KEEPS LOOPING THE SONG OVER AND OVER AGAIN IT'S ANNOYING

_*SpeedRunner is now online*_

SpeedRunner: That must suck, but at least you don't have to listen to country songs for the past 5 hours.

_*6'6 is now online*_

6'6: Why is so everyone's just awake now? this a new friend cause I'm pretty sure i win.

Fuck Jared: Hell yea, I'm down for a no sleep challenge

SpeedRunner: My longest time has to be a week, I'm pretty sure I win

6'6: Try again, half a month, with only 5 minutes of rest. Beat that.

Papa Bear: I'm gonna have a fuckin' heart attack. GO TO FUCKING SLEEP

Fuck Jared: Oop, Dad's mad

Papa Bear: Wilbur I swear to the gods above if you don't fucking sleep I'm coming up there and punting your ass.

_*Fuck Jared, SpeedRunner, and Es' hora de comer are now offline*_

6'6: That's a mood. Goodnight.

Papa Bear: Goodnight Ranboo, get some rest :)

_*6'6 and Papa Bear are now offline*_

Ranboo who was sitting in his bed stares at the messages on the screen sleepily laughing at now 'Papa Bear' was able to make them all go offline with just some simple threats, he wondered who his new friends were, but he didn't care much, he's just glade he was friends that accept him.

Smiling at no one in particular he lays back in bed, he can't actually remember the last time slept well without having a nightmare. The dream is the only thing he can remember clearly without any problems, it haunted him, it taunted him, it made him restless, he hated that dream, he hated that it messed with his life. 

While thinking about that dream he doesn't even notice that he's dosing off.

Opening his eyes, he's in a room, a room he dreaded. It was a throne room, and sat in front of him was a bright shining throne, on it was a large monster staring directly at him. He knew exactly what it was, and he hated it.

The monster in question was a rare being only existing in the void, the beast was a one of a kind, and it was cast away.

But, that's not why he hated the monster so, he hates the monster because it taunts him, telling him things, horrible things, criticizing the way he can't remember the simplest things. Ranboo knew it was a dream, but it hurt him, it stinged, he didn't understand why it did. He had no connection to the monster, and he didn't want to have a connection to it.

"Tsk, how many times do I have to remind you, I am apart of you, I am the stronger part, I'm not as useless or weak as you." The monster utters, it's like he's reading his mind, but it guess he is in his mind.

"Your not apart of me, your lying. And I'm sick of it, I'm sick of this dream and I'm sick of you." Ranboo bites, staring directly at the monster.

The monster doesn't acknowledge his attempt of standing up for himself and just brushes him off, smiling smugly "You can end this dream, all you got to do is remember how." It taunts, knowing full well Ranboo wouldn't remember. The beast then starts laughing, that sadistic laugh that Ranboo despises.

"I've had enough of your vague hints! Just tell me what to do!" Ranboo yells, which makes the monster laughing turn into a small chuckle. "Please! I just want to have a normal dream for once!" 

"Hm, maybe one day, but no time soon." The monster taunts, before adding, "But, I guess our little chat is over now. Goodbye Ranboo."

"What?! What do you mean? Answer my question!"

"ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑリᓭ∴ᒷ∷ ∴ᔑᓭ ╎リ ⎓∷𝙹リℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴⍑𝙹ꖎᒷ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ, ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᒷᓭ, ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴╎リ↸, ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∷ᔑ╎リ, ╎ ⍑𝙹!¡ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ ⎓╎⊣⚍∷ᒷ ╎ℸ ̣ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ, ᒲ|| ᓭ𝙹リ." 

Ranboo wakes up with a start, looking outside it can see the sun about to rise. He couldn't have been asleep for that long, since by the time he went to sleep it would've been 4am.

Sighing, he ignores his brain trying to remember what that thing said at the end. rolling over on his side he hears his phone going ballistic, rolling over he reads the messages.

**_L'manburg_ **

_5:16am_

Toob: Did you guys really forget about me?! Some friends I have chile-

_*Toob is now offline*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how happy I am that you guys are enjoying this, I only made this to get over my fear of public humiliation and honestly I almost deleted this because of anxiety, so thank you all so much!
> 
> Hey! Make sure to drink some water, take a rest when you need it I wouldn't want you to stay up all night reading fanfictions. :)
> 
> Also, in the future I'm gonna have a lot of twist and turns! So I need some detectives to figure things out on the way! I'll also add random references here and there!


	4. I just drank dawn Dish soap, help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of people were pointing out one of the Tags in the past few chapters, i was confused to why they were so set on it, and i decided to click it. I regret ever clicking on it.  
> I have changed the tag to the correct way it was supposed to be, and i deeply apologize for the confusion. I honestly thought that tag was filled with Wholesomeness and Fluff.

**_L'manburg_ **

_4:27pm_

_*6'6 is now online*_

Racooninnit: HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU DREAM YOU SON OF A BITCH!

6'6: Um.

Toob: RANBOOB!

6'6: did i join at the wrong time?

Quack: EYYYYY MAN

SpeedRunner: Oh god the child is threatening me, i'm soooo scared

HottBoi: KARL!

Es' hora de comer: SAPNAP!

Quack: QUACKITY

Toob: RANBOO

6'6: Tubbo?

_*Orphan Slayer is now online*_

Orphan Slayer: I didn't check my phone for a solid 5 minutes.

6'6: Oh hello

Orphan Slayer: Hullo

Toob: HI TECHNO!

Orphan Slayer: How are you Ranboo?

6'6: Oh, I'm doing fine

SpeedRunner: Damn ignored, must hurt

RacoonInnit: SHUT UP DRAEM IM NTO DONE WTIH YOU

SpeedRunner: What was that? Get back to me when you can spell

_*Fuck Jared is now online*_

HottBoi: Do you guys have a second to talk about our lord and savior Niki Minaj?

Quack: NIKI MINAJ IS THE QUEEEEN OF RAP, YOU HEAR ME?! QUEEEN. OF. RAP.

Goggles: I don't associate with these people.

SpeedRunner: But Gogy :(

Goggles: Who are you?

SpeedRunner: :(

Fuck Jared: ENOUGH OF YOUR SAD LOVE STORY, I GOTTA AN ANNOUNCEMENT

Diamond Block: waht ud ut?

_*Fuck Jared changed his name to Fucked Jared*_

Fucked Jared: HA, JARED IS NO LONGER A THREAT 

Orphan Slayer: I'm pretty sure we all could've lived normally without knowing you did it with Jared, and probably bottomed to.

6'6: I agree, i could've lived better without knowing that piece of information.

Toob: Wait when was Jared at our house??

6'6: Now, Wilbur. I wanna know what went through your mind by the time you hit sent and after. Did you have regret? Because i sure hope so.

Fucked Jared: Nope! I have no regret!

6'6: I'm about to make you feel regret.

Orphan Slayer: I like this kid even more.

**_L'manburg_ **

_8:23PM_

Toob: Seriously when was Jared at our house?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I don't have different chapters set up, so I'm posting this on the same day I made it, I should start writing down drafts before I post it, it might save me some stress in the future. I'm also gonna post 2 a day, so the fanfic can have some chapters when new people wanna read.
> 
> Your so adorable :)
> 
> Also sorry for my random switch in moods, I'm just kind of like that.


	5. I just spoke to Tommyinnit, he said give me a goddamn minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I'm gonna start writing the drafts like 5 hours early so I can post it on time, and not make it feel like a school essay.

**_L'manburg_ **

_4:37pm_

_*6'6 is now online*_

6'6: Hey **@Fucked Jared** , Where are you? I wanna have a chat. :)

_*Orphan Slayer is now online*_

Orphan Slayer: What did he do?

_*Fucked Jared, Papa Bear, and Toob are now online*_

Fucked Jared: Please no, this kids a whole tower I don't want that chasing after me

Toob: Should've thought about that before insulting his cats.

Orphan Slayer: C'mon Wilbur, you should know better than insulting a persons pets

6'6: Wilbur. You have about 5 seconds to run.

_*Fucked Jared is now offline*_

Toob: Hey Ranboo where did you put Michael?

6'6: Oh he's with Terra, my caretaker.

Orphan Slayer: Whose Michael??

Toob: Me and Ranboo's new son owowowowowo

Papa Bear: Wait Ranboo did you say caretaker?

6'6: Ye why

Orphan Slayer: Phil pls

Papa Bear: I'm just checkin..

6'6: I'm kinda scared what does that mean

_*RacoonInnit is now online*_

RacoonInnit: YES I ALWAYS WANTED A YOUNGER BROTHER

6'6: Tommy i'm older than you.

RacoonInnit: ...

_*RacoonInnit is now offline*_

Papa Bear: I mean.. Techno

Orphan Slayer: Phil no.

Papa Bear: ..

**_Sbi_ **

_4:48pm_

_*Dadza added Ranboo to Sbi*_

Dadza: :)

Orphan Slayer: Phil why

Ranboo: Is he adoptin me or smth, lol

Dadza: :)

Ranboo: Oh, Ohhhh, wait rlly

Dadza: What's your current home address :)

Orphan Slayer: I'm concerned for the amount of smiles he's putting.

Ranboo: Uh, it's 44 End st

Dadza: Okie m8, i'll be there in 10 minutes :)

Ranboo: WAIT WAIT PLS, I STILL HAVE MY PAJAMAS ON 

Orphan Slayer: Ig i'll bring Wil, and Tommy

**_l'manburg_ **

_5:14pm_

Toob: Why does the author put one liners at the end off their chapters??

Hello??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small Text between them, Next chapter they'll be a lot more of Sbi + Ranboo Fluff :)
> 
> Also! Here's a hint for something. But you got to guess what it mean!
> 
> Hint; Can you tell I like smiling? :)


	6. Terra vs Philza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like Terra's Character? Because I wanna make her have more dialogue, she's just kind of a background character and she doesn't deserve that. :(

Ranboo was panicking at this point, he never actually seen Phil or Techno in person, but that didn't matter to him, if Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo knew them they were more than trustworthy, but that wasn't why he was panicking. 

Phil basically said he wanted to adopt Ranboo, which he of course thought was a joke at first until he added Ranboo to a 'Family Group chat'.

He was beyond excited to see who Phil was, From what he heard from Wilbur they were a family of Hybrids so he would fit in perfectly if he decided to join their family, Ranboo laughed it off but Wilbur had said it seriously, which confused him but he brushed it off.

Hurrying to get dressed in his normal clothes, which was a black button up with plain black pants, his button up had gold buttons, and accents. So even if Ranboo though it was normal clothing anyone else would disagree and think he was some extravagant person with a million dollars, and a private jet. Hearing meowing from behind him he turns around and see's his cat Enderchest meowing at him, he didn't understand cat language but he knew that this meow was confused.

"Don't worry E.C I'm just going downstairs to meet up with some people, my friends." That response seemed to comfort the feline as they turned around and jumped on his bed now claiming it as theirs.

Laughing slightly at the sight of his cat, he hears knocking downstairs which makes him anxious again. Calming his breathing he calms down remembering that's it's just his friends, and their dad coming to adopt him.

At that sentence he beings to panic again, oh god he was gonna get adopted and have to spend the rest of his days with Tommy and Wilbur, he then starts to think of the headaches he would get, sighing he laughs at himself.

"Ranboo! You have friends here!" Terra shouts from downstairs, Ranboo hurries to open his room door and walk down the stairs, he sight isn't what he expected.

There was a older man standing the living room waiting for him to come down, but this man looked awesome. He had big wings on his back, with some type of kimono on. Standing next to him was the man he saw a few days ago, with the pink hair, now that he wasn't rushing to class he got a better look at him, They wore a button up similar to his, but behind him was a torn red cape.

"RANBOOB!" Wilbur yelled along with Tommy, running up to him fighting along the way at who gets to hug him first, which makes Ranboo ease up on the anxiousness. 

"Hello Ranboo!" The bird man calmly says, his voice was very gentle yet it sounded like he would fight you if he had to, "It's me, Phil!"

The male beside Phil, waves at him, he assumed he was Techno, "We already bumped into each other."

Ranboo waves back, The four of them had a comforting presence making Ranboo calm down drastically, He finished hugging Wilbur and Tommy, though he had to bend down slightly, they sat on the couches talking about random stuff, sadly Phil couldn't sit down since the couch was a little to small for his wings to fit, He insisted he was fine standing but Ranboo felt bad.

Later Terra came back in with cookies, "Hey! Ranboo, would you introduce me?" She asks, placing the cookies on the table, which Tommy immediately grabs and eats, surprisingly he didn't get any crumbs on himself.

"Oh yea," Ranboo them holdings his hand out gesturing to Tommy, "Over there is Tommy, Aka Racoon" He says making Tommy want to say something but decided against it, gesturing to Wilbur now, "That's Wilbur, aka Fish lover, and not in the way you would eat fish." Wilbur smiles and nod like he's proud of himself, getting a smack on he head by Techno, "The one hitting Wilbur is Techno, Or Orphan Slayer" Techno just waves, with little to no expression, "And the one with Wings is Phil, he's one the that wanted to come over."

"Oh, nice to meet you all, I'm was pretty shocked when Ranboo said he had friends coming over."

"We really weren't but Phil over here had a better idea." Techno mocks, looking over at Phil who just looked back before starting.

"As much as we would stay to chat I actually came here to see if I could adopt Ranboo, I already talked to the others and they didn't seem opposed to the idea of another Hybrid joining us." As he finished Terra just starred seemingly out of words, she didn't expect the words to come out of his mouth, but she knew this day would come, but she didn't expect so soon. 

She had taken care of Ranboo for years, and cared for him like her own little brother, she didn't know about letting Ranboo go so soon, but seeing how Ranboo trusted these people she didn't know what to do. She wanted to take care of him still, She didn't know why she was so hesitant about letting Ranboo leave after all he would of have to agree too. 

Sighing she decided it would be considered rude to not answer, "I suppose so, if Ranboo trust you I have to also. You just have to go to the foster home and claim that your fully adopting Ranboo." She says slowly, and Ranboo could hear the hesitance in her voice, wondering if this is a good idea.

"YEA RANBOOO" Tommy shouts before running over to Ranboo and hugging him, Wilbur soon joining them, And Tommy forcing Techno down the join the hug. Phil just silently smiles, while Terra constipates letting Ranboo go.

"But! Ranboo, you still got to visit me!" She adds putting her hands on her hip making her best sass face.

"I will, don't worry."

As the visitors were leaving Phil turns to Ranboo before giving him a hug, wrapping his wings around him in the process, "Cya later mate'!"

Ranboo then waves them off, before closing the door.

**_l'manburg_ **

_3:34am_

Quack: Your right Tubbo, they do end their chapters with one liners, it's weird.

Toob: THANK YOU FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE WHO AGREES

_*Fucked Jared is now online*_

Fucked Jared: What are you two talking about? What Author? And why do we stop texting after people say something funny??

Quack: All shall be revealed soon.

Fucked Jared: Wtf? I need Answers!

_*Quack and Toob are now offline*_

Fucked Jared: DON'T LEAVE I NEED ANSWERS

HELLO?

HELLO?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I know nothing about Adoption or Foster Care, other than you get a caretaker and move around a lot.
> 
> Hint; Where there is darkness there is light, where there is a door there is an exit, sometimes you just need a push. :)


	7. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw someone's theory in the comments, I can't say whether your right or wrong though, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few chapters, the notes will only have hidden messages in them.
> 
> No answers will be given directly. 
> 
> Also just a little bonus, the cats are a they/them, I didn't want to put the wrong gender for them because I would feel bad.

After a few hours Ranboo was restless, he was so excited he couldn't sleep, he stayed up for hours staring out the window thinking of all the family things he could do now. It wasn't just Him and Terra anymore.

Of course his new behavior disturbed his cats, they didn't like the way their owner stared out the window at nothing, Jeffrey on the other hand liked sitting on their owner's lap, staring at the cars passing by, Enderpearl and Enderchest on the other hand, did not enjoy watching their owner do nothing, it was very boring.

Enderpearl then turned to Enderchest, meowing something before turning around and jumping on the table, Enderchest got the hint jumping on the table with them, Enderpearl then bites their owners phone a few time trying to find out how to turn it on, that was before Enderchest flipped the phone and pressed the button on the back, flipping the phone back around they did what they saw their owner do one time.

**_l'manburg_ **

_8:57pm_

Es' hora de comer: I'm just sayin' if Sap came up to me in a maid outfit I wouldn't be able to control myself bro. 

_*6'6 is now online*_

Toob: Ranboo!

Racooninnit: RANBOOB!

The cats stared confused at the screen, wondering what the strange shapes on the screen was saying. Enderchest decided to press the small box at the bottom of the screen which showed more confusing shapes, Enderpearl then decided to take the lead and press some of the strange shapes.

6'6: njfb fudfk dfue .ds;l?

Racconinnit: Whut?

Toob: Ranboo you good?

The two felines saw the more odd shapes pop put so that means they must be doing something right.

6'6: ajwsue1 ndudndsd . pekeiwrgj

Orphan Slayer: Ah yes I see.

6'6: 38374 ududdn ee38 

Orphan Slayer: So what your saying is, it's not actually you and it's just some animal that took your phone?

6'6: 3jejdu neo8r mrhwif

Toob: How did you understand that?

Orphan Slayer: I'm taking a guess, but seems I was right.

The cats meowed at eachother happily, Enderchest then looked down pressing a two keys at the same time which cause the strange shape to go to a language they understand.

6'6: ╎ ↸╎リℸ ̣ ꖌリ╎𝙹∴ ⍑╎∴ ∷𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⚍!¡ᒷ

Orphan Slayer: Or maybe i was incorrect.

Racooninnit: That's a first.

The two cats now getting bored and angry that they couldn't communicate with whatever language they were speaking, decided to leave the phone and go do whatever, now unaware that their owner went to sleep from his hyperness.

Gasping, Ranboo looks around, It was obvious he was dreaming, he looked at the throne that taunted him, expecting to see his tormenter but instead of a hideous beast he see's an empty throne. On that throne was a floating book, this was odd, he decided to look around again, this time seeing multiple books glowing bright purple, they were enchanting. Ranboo's feet seemed to move on their own, which was also weird since he could never move in the normal dream. 

He ended up in front of the throne the book in front of him seemingly calling to him, beckoning him, his hand moved on it's own towards the book, but before his hand could even reach it the book opened by itself random words seemed to spew out, floating around the book, it was a language, an ancient one, but Ranboo had no idea what the words said.

His hand began moving again, even more closer to the floating book, the book seemed to speak this time, in a language that if Ranboo tried to speak it his tongue would get tied.

As Ranboo was about to grab the book, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, multiple arms, pulling him back he falls into darkness.

Waking up he finds that Terra is behind him, but he wasn't sitting, instead he was outside in the woods next to where they stayed, confused to how they got their he was going to turn around to ask Terra but she just stared at him slightly scared.

He opened his mouth to ask what's wrong but decided against it, seeing as she would just brush it off and say it was nothing, and he shouldn't worry. 

Once they got in the house Ranboo finally asked, "What happened?"

"Well, I went upstairs to see if you wanted any dessert, but when I got up their you were gone, I thought you went to the bathroom so I knocked and you also weren't there, so i went back downstairs and saw the front door open and thought you ran away, I was going to call Phil and the police to help search for you but I didn't have their number, so I just searched for you myself." She explained sitting Ranboo down on the couch.

Instead of asking how'd he left, he instead asks "How long was I gone?"

She answered immediately, "3 maybe 4 hours, I checked around the block first, then went to the woods and I found you."

Ranboo basically stopped breathing when she finished, he was gone for 3 hours? What was he doing? Where was the monster from the nightmare? What was that book? Ranboo had so many questions, but he couldn't have any of them answered, he was very sure that Terra wouldn't know anything about a floating book with floating words around it.

But there was one thing he was sure of wherever the monster went, it was never good, and he sure hope he didn't cause anything to happen.

**_L'manburg_ **

_12:06am_

Toob: WHY DOES EVERYONE JUST STOP TALKING AND THEN THE TIME CHANGES?! WHAT?!

WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST ONE AWAKE?!

HELLO?

NO WERE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!

PLEASE!

AUTHOR PEOPLE DON'T IGNORE ME!

HEY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The room of which we hate, is the room with the most truth. :)


	8. Where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your brain might not be as trustworthy as you thought. Can you even really trust your closes friends? :)

This was seriously bad, very bad.

Ever since the sleepwalking incident, Ranboo would have random black out moments and then would gain consciousness in random places, First it was the woods, then it was the park, next it was a flower field, now it's much more weirder.

Ranboo woke up at the beach, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but when he woke up he found a book next to him, confused he opened the book and saw the words; **_∷ᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷._**

He had no idea what the words meant, but he felt attached to the book. Grabbing the book he sat up, trying to find out how far away from home he is, and how long he's been out. Before the second sleepwalk incident he game Terra, Phil's number, incase things like this get more out of control, she'd have more help.

Feeling seriously drowsy, he got up before walking around at random, looking for nothing in particular, that was until he heard some music.

Confused, he decided to follow the music, walking place to place searching for the source of the music. Starting to lose hope of ever finding the music, he finally hears it get closer, looking around he see's that he wondered into the woods, in the spot where he was found before. This time there was a jukebox, he doesn't recognize the disc playing. He wondered how he was able to hear the disc from the beach, it was at least 8 blocks away.

He then stops the Jukebox, looking inside, only to see that it was empty. Ok, this was getting creepy now. He then hears a twig snap, turning around quickly he see's that it was Phil, looking at Ranboo slightly concerned.

"Ranboo? Mate it's me." Phil's voice calmed down Ranboo, but that doesn't mean he wasn't confused.

"O-oh, Phil..How did you find me?" Ranboo questioned, making Phil calmly approach him, He could see that Phil was worried that he was over stepping boundaries by approaching him with permission.

"Terra told me she found you here one day, so I decided to look here. Turns out I was right to look here." The winged man responded, walking closer to Ranboo holding out his arms.

Ranboo gladly accepting his hug, sighing in content as Phil wrapped his wings around him, As he was hugging him Ranboo could feel cold radiation off of him, which worried him that Phil was looking in the dark for hours.

"How long have I been gone?"

"For half the night, it's almost sunrise." 

Ranboo hummed at that, it didn't really surprise him anymore that he sleepwalked for more than 3 hours. Finding comfort in Phil's embrace, accepting that Phil would be his new caretaker in a few days, the thought made him smile, but he worried about Terra, she'd take care of him for 3 and a half years. At least he was still able to see her.

"How about we get you to bed, it's Sunday, you have school tomorrow Ranboo." Phil joked, knowing Ranboo would've probably not go to sleep if he didn't tell him to.

"Ok.."

Both walking out of the woods, he hears his phone buzz in his pocket. Since when did he have it? Pulling it out he checked it message before his eyes widened and he dropped the phone.

**_Private messages_ **

_*Dadza: Hey Ranboo! Did you manage to get home safely?*_

Hurrying to look over at Phil, he see's no one there, and he starts to panic. Who was he with? Why did they look like Phil? Why is everything happening to him?!

As he was thinking to himself he started to hear the music start again, this time it was different, more taunting, haunting, like it was telling him he can't trust himself, that he shouldn't trust himself.

Panicking he starts to blackout again, as his vision blurs, he see's a monstrous figure in front of him, before he was surrounded by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tick Tock, the mouse ran up the clock, the clock striked one and the mouse was done, and so was everyone else. :)


	9. Technosoft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for torturing you guys, here's some fluff :)

_**L'manburg** _

_4:23pm_

Orphan Slayer: Has anyone heard from Ranboo since last night?

Toob: Nope!

Racooninnit: Nah

SpeedRunner: I honestly forgot the kid.

Orphan Slayer: Really who cares what you remember Dream?

SpeedRunner: Ok damn, your worried for the kid i get it but don't come for my neck, shit.

_*Papa Bear, Furball, Handsam, and 3 more are now online*_

Papa Bear: You haven't heard from him either?

Furball: Whose Ranboo?

Toob: Mah husband

Racooninnit: A TALL BOI

SpeedRunner: Some kid Tommy chased down and became friends with.

Handsam: Tubbo did you just say husband?

Orphan Slayer: Ranboo's the new adopted kid of Phil

Furball: Oh, again?

Papa Bear: That's besides the point! Where's Ranboo?

Toob: Why don't we just ask Terra?

Furball: How much have i missed?!

Racooninnit: A lot.

Orphan slayer: Do we even have Terra's number?

Papa Bear: Ye, Ranboo gave it to me after he started to sleepwalk, he said he wanted Terra to have extra hands.

Handsam: Why is no one answering me, since when was Tubbo married??

Toob: Are we going to Ranboo's house now?

Racooninnit: Ig want us to pick you up Tubs?

Toob: Nah, I know my way there, I stalked Ranboo to make sure he wouldn't cheat on me.

Orphan Slayer: Seems perfectly normal.

5cup: Oh! I did that once, tho probably unlike you mines got bloody.

Furball: 5UP! wait what?

Techno was beyond worried when he heard the even Phil hasn't heard from the kid, and he said something about sleepwalking. At this rate who knows what could've happened! The kid could be dead in a ditch somewhere by now, or maybe he's been kidnapped, or somehow trapped himself underwater and drowned.

That last one sounded a little stupid, even to Techno. He knew the kid was an Enderman hybrid so of course he wouldn't go into water, but there's always a possibility. 

Techno didn't want to wait a second longer finding the kid, hurrying a putting on his knee-high boots he rushed downstairs, opening the door, There was a man standing at the door with black hair and hazel brown eyes, he'd seen him once before at their house but didn't care much for them, not stopping the talk to them he hurries past them, down the street towards Terra's house.

Once he made it, he could see Terra sitting out on the front porch biting her nails, he guess it was a nervous habit, it was incredibly common among humans.

She was rocking herself back and forth, franticly looking at her surroundings, not even paying much attention to Techno when he showed up.

"Terra?" Techno questioned in the softest tone possible, making her jump and look up at her, he could see he the excitement in her eyes for a moment before it goes back to panicked.

"Oh, Techno.. I thought you were Ranboo, it's surprising how similar you two sound, I would of thought you two were long lost twins." She quickly states, standing up before sitting back down, he guess she had low blood.

As he was about to ask her a question, Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy run up along with Tubbo.

"Jesus Techno your fast, Terra you doin' ok?" Phil asks out of breath.

"Oh yea! Perfect! Never been better!" She says slightly delusional, it was clear she hasn't slept, to Techno it was a pretty sad sight, he wasn't good with human emotions, as all he felt was bored.

Sighing, slightly annoyed that they were getting no where, "Do you happen to know where he would wake up?" Terra looked up at him, quickly shaking her head no, before answering.

"A few nights ago I found him in the woods by our house, then at the park, then flower field. All I can think is that he would go to his favorite places." Finally an answer he was looking for.

"Alrighty then, do you know what other places he liked?" Phil questioned.

"Yea! His favorite places are; That sushi restaurant on 5th street, The beach, and The mountain where people would go stargazing!" She lights up remembering all of Ranboo's favorite places, at least she wasn't so out of it she forgot, she was a great caretaker. But Techno would never admit that out loud. 

"Alright, I'll go to the Beach, Phil since you have the wings you can go to the mountain, and Wilbur and Tommy will go to the Sushi Restaurant." Techno states making all them nod, except Tubbo.

"Wait! What am I going to do?"

"Your going to stay here as emotional support to Terra, and incase Ranboo randomly stumbles back here."

Tubbo sighs, not arguing, The four other then went there own ways, Phil spreading his wings letting out a huge gust of wind as he flies up.

When Techno reached the beach, he saw some footprints, which had like size 11 feet, he wondered for a moment how someone could have such large feet, then he remembers there's a lost Enderman hybrid, who's 6'6.

Following the footprints, they slowly started to disappear as he reached dirt, he then followed the path he thought Ranboo would go, seeing footprints every now and then.

It then leads him to the Forest near Terra's house, he wondered if Ranboo forgot how to get home and got lost in the forest, which if he did wouldn't be so hard for Techno to get him home, as he was a Hybrid gps after all.

As he get's closer he hears deep humming, which chills him to the core, Techno did not like the way whatever that was hummed.

Walking closer more cautiously, he starts to see a large figure in front of a Jukebox, humming a tone that wasn't familiar.

As he got closer the figure started to look familiar, _It was Ranboo._ But why was Ranboo 8'5 now? And why was he sitting in front a jukebox that wasn't playing? Why did he look threatening? As he approached a twig snapped behind him, making the boy turn around facing him.

Ranboo's eyes were glowing, they looked like they could snap someone in half without even blinking.

"𝙹-𝙹⍑, !¡⍑╎ꖎ..H𝙹∴ ↸╎↸ ||𝙹⚍ ⎓╎リ↸ ᒲᒷ?" Ranboo says speaking a language Techno did not recognize. 

"Ranboo? It's me Techno, Everyone's looking for you, Terra's looking for you." Techno tried to speak to Ranboo, but it seemed to do nothing. Like it was going in one ear and out the other.

Techno then see's Ranboo come closer, grabbing Techno before lifting him up and hugging him like he was a doll.

"⍑𝙹∴ ꖎ𝙹リ⊣ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ i ʖᒷᒷリ ⊣𝙹リᒷ?" Ranboo continued, ignoring Techno's poor excuse to try to talk to the Enderman.

"Ranboo? Kid? You need to go home, you've been gone for almost two days." Another poor attempt to talk sense into the Enderman, it only made him hug him tighter, seemingly never wanting to let go.

**_"_ ** **_Aw! TECHNOSOFT!"_ **

**_"E"_ **

**_"CUTE!!!!"_ **

**_"What's wrong with Ranboo?"_ **

At least one of his voices were logical, He had no idea what was going on with Ranboo, But he was worried for the kid either way.

Techno then tries again talking to Ranboo again, "How about we go home? You seem like you need to sleep."

"𝙹ꖌ.." Ranboo responded seemingly to understand Techno finally. Putting Techno down he walked next to Techno as they made their way out of the forest.

As they made their way out of the forest, Techno hears his phone buzzing, which Ranboo seemed to hear too, pulling his phone out he reads;

_**Private Messages** _

_*Dadza: Did you manage to find Ranboo? Tommy and Wilbur haven't.*_

Before he responds, he hears Ranboo panic beside him, Running to stand in front of Ranboo to calm him down, he see's Ranboo stare at him for a quick second before Ranboo's eyes go back to normal, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their words flow like a river, calming, and beautiful. :)


	10. I want a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you guys I was gonna add Bad and Skeppy to the Group chat last chapter but forgot their usernames, whoops.

Ranboo woke up with a start, looking around he see's that it was his normal room but this time Techno was sitting in a chair on a wall, But he was sleeping.

Since when did Techno get here? Did he find me? 

Ranboo made a 'vwoop' sound he makes when he's confused, it was a uncontrollable habit he had, of course it came with bring part Enderman. The sound seemed the make Techno somewhat aware for a few seconds before seemingly falling back asleep, sighing in relief he gets up, only now realizing Techno didn't have a cover over him, and he didn't bring his cape.

Grabbing one of his blankets from the bed, he walks over to Techno putting the blanket over him, making sure he's warm. After he see's that Enderpearl was sniffing him, before jumping on the sleeping male and getting comfortable.

Smiling slightly at the sight he grabs his phone before checking the time, Phil was right it was Sunday, well fake Phil was right.

He stops smiling remembering the day he had, him sleepwalking, then waking up at the beach, with a book that had some weird message in it, then he heard some music disc playing from 8 blocks away, and then fake Phil appeared. Whatever happened there was hectic. He then remembers the monstrous figure he saw before he passed out, how did it escape? And why was it so keen on messing with him?

Sighing he hears a ding on his phone, looking down he can see multiple messages being spammed to him.

**_Private Messages_ **

*Tobee: RANBOO!

RANBOO

RANBOO PLS

RANBOO

MAH HUSBAND WHY

PLS

PLS

I WANT A DIVORCE

WAIT THAT WAS A JOKE

PLS DON'T LEAVE ME

RANBOO! 

Enderboi: Tubbo.

Tobee: RANBOO! YOU DIDN'T DIVORCE ME :D

Enderboi: Well now I want a divorce.

Tobee: NO! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL SAM WE HAVE A CHILD

Enderboi: You gave me the idea, it's your fault >:)

Tobee: NO! WHAT IS CHARLIE AND MICHAEL GONNA THINK?

Enderboi: Charlie?

Tobee: Ye Charlie Slimecicle, the one in our chem class.

Enderboi: OH, the one with the sticky skin?

Tobee: Ayup

Enderboi: Not only are we married we have two children??

Tobee: Lol i kinda wanna see the others reaction.

Enderboi: pls don't

**_L'manburg_ **

_2:39pm_

Toob: GUYS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

6'6: Tubbo pls

_*Orphan Slayer, Strawberry, Handsam, and 6 more are now online*_

Furball: What is it?

Toob: Me and Ranboo are married with two children. :)

Handsam: What?

Quack: HUH?

Niki: Wait Ranboo??

6'6: Oh hi Niki!

JackSparrow: You two know eachother??

Niki: Ye, i use to watch over Ranboo when Terra was out for family emergency's.

Orphan Slayer: Did you say two kids?

Toob: Yup!

Fucked Jared: Ooh, i remember when you told Jschlatt you were pregnant, never thought that was the reason.

Toob: Yea, well this is our third time getting married again, we divorced each other a lot.

6'6: No, all the times you divorced me. 

SpeedRunner: How does Tubbo have a better love life than me?

Goggles: Cause he's not a dick.

SpeedRunner: But gogy!

Goggles: Blocked.

Strawberry: There was a wedding and I wasn't invited??

Niki: Don't worry Eret, i wasn't invited to.

JackSparrow: Wow did you invite no one to your wedding?

Toob: Um UM UM

HEY MY DAD IS CALLING ME

UH UH

GOTTA GO WALK MICHAEL

6'6: Um, I gotta water my grass.

_*Toob and 6'6 are now offline*_

**_L'manburg_ **

_2:52pm_

Quack: Has anyone noticed that bad hasn't spoken here? only once or twice.

Toob: That's because the author forgot their username, and could just open a new tab and look back to the first chapter but their instead typing all of this out.

Quack: Ah, makes sense.

Fucked Jared: NO! NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE! WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP MENTIONING AN AUTHOR? SHOULD I BE CONCERED??

Toob: :)

Quack: :)

Fucked Jared: WHY ARE YOU GUYS SMILING?? DAD PLS HELP I'M SCARED

_*Papa Bird is now online*_

Papa Bird: :)

Fucked Jared: NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you can have fluff, but just know. This may not last long. :)


	11. Dadza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a slightly shorter chapter, sorry. :(

Today was the day, the day he is officially adopted. To say he was excited was an understatement, he felt like he was going to pop from how much excitement was building up.

He'd already pack up his clothes and everything important to him a few days before. At least he was living with hybrids now, they'd know how to deal with his random tendencies better than a human. Not that Terra didn't know how to deal with his tendencies, he just thought it would be better to have a hybrid with the same tendencies should show him what to do.

Putting on his shoes he looks around his empty boxed up room, with an empty bed inside. Sighing, he looks at his cats who are patiently waiting by their leashes for their owner.

Smiling softly, he hears a soft knock on his bedroom door, turning around he see's Terra in an oversized blue hoodie, and jeans. He knew Terra liked wearing simple clothing, unlike him, who was always into _gold_ and _jewelry_. 

"Hey Terra, how ya feelin' today?" Ranboo asked, seeing as he was leaving today, and Terra would be alone in the house.

"Um... I'm good.." She trails of before sighing and finally asking, "Ranboo, are you sure your gonna be ok? You started having sleepwalking problems, and you can be gone for hours at a time! Who knows how long you'll be gone in a new location!" She let's out tears threatening to fall. Ranboo hated to see Terra cry, it was one of his weaknesses, well, quite literally, he couldn't wipe her tears away without getting burned, that why he hated when she cried. But, he also hated when she cried because it pained him to know that one of his closest friends were sad and they couldn't do anything to comfort them.

Terra, sighing wipes her tears away, before staring directly at Ranboo, waiting for a response.

"I'll be ok Terra, I'll be around hybrids who can help me. Not to mention I'm pretty sure Wilbur is a nocturnal hybrid, so I'm sure he'll stop me from walking outside." Ranboo assured her, he knew Wilbur was a Phantom Hybrid so he liked nighttime a lot more then daytime. Wilbur also told him he liked when it rained because it would be slightly dark outside.

Just then he got a notification on his phone, pulling it out, he silently laughs at the l'manburg group chat, they always knew how to make him laugh, they were always funny and weird.

Terra, seeing him, laugh decided to let it go and let him live his life now, he was old enough to make his own decisions.

But that was what worried her. She wasn't worried about him making decisions in the human world.

_She's worried about the decisions he'll make in the throne room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me having an adhd episode and forgetting that i wrote a story.  
> Um, no hints for the time being until i go through my notes and actually figure out wtf is going on.


	12. Guardian

Terra was basically an anomaly, well at least to other people, to Ranboo she was a sister.

To other humans she was a anomaly, she didn't belong in the overworld. She didn't belong anywhere for that matter. She wasn't even supposed to be anywhere need hybrids, or humans.

She was only supposed to be the future kings bodyguard, nothing more nothing less.

When Terra was younger, she was raised by hybrids, but those hybrids didn't belong to this world, they didn't belong to any world in fact. She learned quickly her only purpose is to serve the king, but that didn't stop her from wondering why. 

She heard story's that the king was a fierce ruler, that showed no mercy to anyone, or anything. So why, why was she chosen to serve the king? She was just a mere human in a land of hybrids.

Though, when she got older she quickly found out she wasn't chosen to protect the king, she was chosen to protect the kings son. Which made more sense, but why a human? She had no special abilities, no inhuman strength, nothing. She was weak compared to the more stronger beings.

"Terra, are you awake?" Her mother asked, knocking gently on her bedroom door. Before opening it, seeing Terra in a white button up shirt, with black pants, it wasn't any normal clothing though, because of her new job all of her clothing had some type of gold, or gems on it. Showing that she now belonged to the castle.

"Yes mother, I'm just fixing my hair." Terra replies, looking at her mother in the mirror in front of her.

Her mother was a short, piglin hybrid, with long brown hair, with golden flowers inside of it. She knew because her mother was a piglin hybrid she loved gold. Which is why it didn't surprise her with how much she smiled when she saw her daughters wearing tons of it.

"Oh my! You look so beautiful! Dear come here, look at our daughter!" Her mother shouted downstairs, a few minutes after she could her gentle footsteps on the old stairs, before she saw in the mirror her father.

Her father was a also a piglin, but he had a missing flesh showing some of his skull, and bones, but even with missing flesh he looked good, he had short black hair down to his neck, and a pair of black framed glasses on, much like her mother he also liked gold, so she grew up around a lot of gold.

In the kingdom they lived in they had all types of different gems, crystals, and jewelry, so everyone can be satisfied and the hostile hybrids would be docile. It was rare that people bought crystals, it was mostly for the rare hybrids, ones you no longer can find out in public.

While she was thinking she heard her father, "Awe, you look beautiful!" Finishing her hair, she turns around facing her parents, today was the last day she'd get to spend a whole day with them, she hated the thought of leaving her parents behind, but it was the king, she couldn't turn up the opportunity from the king, it would be a violation to turn away a offer from the king, she'd might be exiled, then she'd never see her parents again.

Sighing, she grabs her bag, looking back at her parents, tears welling up in her eyes threatening to fall if she said goodbye so soon.

so instead of saying goodbye she wordlessly walks up to her parents, grabbing them tightly and hugging them, they seemed to get the message that she didn't want to say goodbye, so they didn't push her, because they also didn't want their only child to leave them.

her parents were infertile, meaning they weren't able to have a baby of their own, making them adopt Terra, and they didn't regret it one bit. In fact it changed their life completely for the better.

Letting go of the piglins, she silently sniffs, "I'll miss you guys.." She gentle speaks, almost in a whisper, but just enough for her parents her hear.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie.. Make sure to send notes a lot!" Her father says, Terra's dad was always more gentle and skittish then her mother, who was outgoing and lovable, she wondered how the two met, but never asked because she loved them either ways. 

As she walked out the door, she turned back around before giving one last smile and wave before heading off towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out wtf i was doing, so thanks for being patient.   
> Also ima be honest, when i looked through my notes, it was obvious it was supposed to only be a chatfic, but i think i got carried away. whoops.


End file.
